


Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

by wolfie_slays



Series: Tumblr Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: insatiable-spider on tumblr asked: for the christmas asks, how about peter and tony’s first christmas together? maybe tree decorating and gingerbread house building? uwu





	Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @/sluttystarker :)

“Gingerbread house is successfully in the fridge.” Tony grinned as he padded into the living room, licking icing off his fingers. “The kitchen is practically trashed, but we can deal with that later.”

“You know, I’m convinced I married an engineer.” noted Peter, who was sat on the floor, sorting through boxes of Christmas decorations. “And yet you can’t even successfully construct a gingerbread house?”

“Engineering isn’t architecture, sweetheart.” Tony shrugged. “I have my limits, and apparently they come in the form of slabs of baked goods. Found what you needed?”

“We’re going with red, white and gold.” Peter instructed. “You’ve got quite a lot of blue, but that can go back in storage.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony saluted jokingly. “You ready to start on the tree then?”

The Christmas tree that’d been delivered to their house overwhelmed the already large living room, and had been hideously expensive, but was well worth the inconvenience if the look of pure glee on Peter’s face when it arrived had been anything to go by. Tony had suggested getting a professional in to do the decorations, but the frankly aghast look on Peter’s face as he firmly instructed him that ‘ _No, Tony, we have to do it ourselves, it’s part of Christmas!’_ had put an end to those plans very quickly. 

“Yep, let’s do this.” Peter nodded seriously. “Absolutely no tinsel, that’s an abomination, and make sure the baubles are evenly spaced enough for the lights to go on properly.”

“Got it, make sure everything is aesthetic or Peter won’t talk to me for the rest of the month.” Tony laughed. “We’ve got this babe; if we can bake and construct a gingerbread house, we can do anything.”

“God, I love you.” Peter smiled fondly, pulling himself up to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Mm, you taste of icing.”

“And you taste gorgeous.”

“Charmer.”

“I try.”

“You succeed, evidently.” chuckled Peter, flashing the gold band around his finger. “Now come on, hop to, this tree is massive.”

Almost an hour later, several instances of Peter screeching _‘No, don’t hang it there, are you insane?’_ and Tony pretty expertly winding the fairy lights through the branches, the tree was decorated and still standing in one piece. 

“Star.” Peter instructed, pointing at a box until Tony retrieved the final ornament for him. “You need to put me on your shoulders.”

“Darling boy, I’m a middle aged man. You will quite literally break my back.”

“Please?” Peter begged, eyes wide. “Pretty please, oh loving husband of mine?”

“Climb up the wall!” Tony said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “You’re literally a spider, you don’t need to permanently disfigure me in order to put a star on top of the tree!”

“But it’s romantic.” Peter pouted. “And if you don’t, then you obviously don’t love me. We all have to make sacrifices, Tony.”

“Or perhaps you’ve just been watching too many cringey Christmas movies.” Tony grumbled, but lowered himself into a crouch all the same. “Hop on.”

“Yay!” Peter squeaked, climbing onto Tony’s shoulders, steadying himself as Tony stood back up. “See, my lovely, strong, muscly husband can still lift me, even if he is middle aged.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” huffed Tony. “Hurry up before my kneecaps shatter.”

Peter snorted, but leant forward until he was able to place the star at the top of the tree, fiddling with the button at the back until it lit up obnoxiously. 

“Done?”

“Yep!” Peter grinned, sliding off Tony’s shoulders before spinning round to press a kiss to his pouting lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too, you sappy boy.”

“Think the gingerbread house is ready for decorating yet?”

“Probably. Friday?”

_‘The structure appears stable, sir.’_

“Well then, providing you haven’t eaten all the gumdrops,” Tony grinned, “let’s go do that.”


End file.
